The Space In Between
"The Space In Between" is the third episode of the eighth season of One Tree Hill and the 155th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on September 28, 2010. As the situation at the hospital worsens; Nathan makes a huge decision regarding his career. Brooke and Julian take Jamie for the day, while Victoria and Millicent hatch a plan. Synopsis Plot Memorable Quotes Jamie: My Mom's having another baby. Julian: Yeah, I heard. Jamie: Do you know anything about that? Where babies come from? Julian: Stork, bro. Jamie: Weak! Aunt Brooke, do you know where babies come from? Brooke: Not from me. -Jamie, Julian and Brooke (Talking about the accident after the state championship) Nathan:I didn't want to lose what we had, I also didn't want to lose what we'd have… the rest of our lives together, our family, our someday. Haley: That's all she wants is someday… they deserve that. Nathan: Everyone deserves that. - Nathan and Haley :"Dear, Lucas. I feel so lucky that Quinn is getting better. It means I can breathe again. The darkness that I've struggled with now seems a world away, replaced by my concern for her. I made a promise that if she was okay, I would try to give back. I thought I might volunteer somewhere and try to help people who have struggled with depression or who have faced a crisis of their own. She's been recovering for about a week, and the entire family was here. But now they've gone, and it's just me and Quinn. Every day brings another small victory, and with it, the hope that Clay wakes up soon." ::Haley James Scott letter to Lucas Scott :" I am not strong enough for this." :"Yes, you are and when you are not you have me." ::Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott :" Aunt Brooke, Julian... you guys are gonna make great parents someday." ::Jamie Scott to Brooke Davis and Julian Baker :"I love you. I love the person that you are, and your strength." :" Where do you think I learned it?" ::Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott Voiceover Music Featured Music: *'All The Way '''by ''Carolyne Neuman *'Factory '''by ''Band of Horses *'Good Man' by Casey Shea *'I Still Do' by'' I Am Kloot'' *'I'll Be There' by The Parlotones *'Liberty' by''' Andy Davis *'''Pray You Through by Sixteen Cities *'Red October' by''' JBM *'''Ring The Bells by''' Satellite *'''Your Beating Heart by Brendan James This episode's title originated from the track The Space Inbetween, originally sung by How To Destroy Angels. The opening theme song is performed by Patrick Stump from Fall Out Boy. Trivia *Although credited, Jana Kramer (Alex) does not appear in this episode Episode References *Nathan and Haley talk about Haley's accident following the state championship game and her pregnancy with Jamie. *Nathan and Haley discuss how she was last in the chapel before her mother's death from cancer. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis